Désires non partagés
by Terra Taranee
Summary: EDIT. Merci pour les reviews. Deux nouveaux chapitres. Emmett et Rosalie principalement.
1. Chapter 1

Je remercie ceux qui ont posté les reviews. Etant donné que l'histoire est un peu compliquée à comprendre au début, je vais donc vous mettre une petite explication.

_**"On ne peut pas passer l'éternité sans que le passé ne vienne troubler notre petite vie bien tranquille. Je pensais qu'en les tuant tous les cinq, je n'aurais plus à me soucier de tout ça."**_  
**Et si pour une fois les problèmes ne venaient pas de Bella. Même les plus puissants peuvent être ébranlés. Les Cullen, une famille comme les autres. Rosalie Hale, une femme comme les autres.  
**  
Pour bien comprendre l'histoire faites bien attention aux petits détails. Les chapitres qui viendront vous donnerons plus d'explications sur le pourquoi du comment. Vous comprendrez mieux par la suite, où je veux en venir.  
Cependant, il vous faut bien lire l'histoire... J'ai aéré un peu les chapitres afin de vous aider à mieux voir et comprendre ce qui se passe et avec qui ça se passe...

**Prologue.**

Lorsque je me suis retrouvé face à cette ours, j'ai su que je n'en sortirais pas indemne. Courir? J'ai bien essayer, mais lorsqu'un animal affamé trouve une proie facile, il ne la lâche pas. J'avais entendu trop d'histoires sinistres à ce sujet pour les ignorer. On prétend qu'il faut faire le mort pour que l'animal nous fiche la paix. Ceux qui ont décréter cela n'ont sans doute jamais eu à faire à une bête de toute leur existence. La peur nous conduit irrémédiablement à faire une erreur.  
Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir. Le premier coup de patte de cet énorme animal m'envoya au tapis. Dieu que c'était douloureux! J'avais atrocement mal. Je savais ma chair lacérée. Par instinct de survie simplement, je tentais de me hisser loin de cet animal, de ses griffes acérées, de ses crocs aiguisés. Inutile. L'odeur de mon sang avait parut excité la bête d'avantage. Les coups suivant furent redoutables, m'immobilisant sur le sol. Mon corps tout entier me faisait mal, atrocement mal. Mais je le savais, tant qu'il jouerait avec moi, j'avais peut-être une chance… Infime, certes, mais j'avais une chance.

Combien de temps à l'ours avait-il fallut avant qu'il ne finisse par se lasser? Une éternité! J'accueillais finalement la venue de ma mort, comme un soulagement, une libération. C'était la fin.  
Et puis, j'ai entendu un autre grognement. Un autre ours? Une nouvelle torture? Ils se battaient, c'était certain. Ils luttaient pour savoir qui aurait le droit de goûter à ma chair, à mon sang. Ils luttaient et moi je supportais ce supplice non sans peine. J'étais à l'agonie. Recouvert de sang, blessé mortellement, je luttais pourtant pour rester éveillé, pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Soudainement, je me suis sentis flotter, voler. Était-ce ainsi que l'on mourrait? Était-ce de cette manière qu'on partait, en flottant? J'ai lutté pourtant pour ouvrir les yeux. Essayer de retarder l'échéance, en quelque sorte. Et puis, je l'ai vu. Alors la douleur n'eut que peu d'importance. Elle était si belle… Mon ange.  
Quand ce supplice allait-il donc s'achever? Voilà à quoi j'ai pensé, juste avant cette douloureuse morsure. Quand? Le trajet jusque dans l'au-delà, me paraissait tellement long. Ça me semblait irréel. Ça l'était. Je délirais.

Une douleur plus vive, plus intense me secoua alors. Une brûlure insupportable! Les feux de l'Enfer, voilà à quoi je pensais. C'était prévisible. J'avais passé vingt années à m'amuser… à trop m'amuser. Je devais en payer le prix fort. Pourtant, mon ange restait. Mon ange me serrait fort contre sa poitrine, me maintenant fort pour que je m'accroche. Et elle me parlait aussi. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi on l'autorisait à rester avec moi, mais j'étais reconnaissant. J'étais presque heureux qu'elle ne m'abandonne pas.  
Rosalie.

Enfin, la douleur s'estompa, jusqu'à totalement disparaître. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que je réalisai que je me trouvais dans une chambre et non pas en enfer, dans un lit et non pas dans les flammes. Et pourtant, l'Ange était toujours là, à mes côtés, me maintenant tendrement dans ses bras. Rosalie…  
Je su dès cet instant que cette femme serait mienne pour l'éternité, que je la protègerait quel qu'en soit le sacrifice, quel qu'en soit le prix! Je su dès cet instant que je l'aimerais comme jamais je n'avais aimé jusqu'à présent. Elle était tout ce que j'avais souhaiter de meilleur, elle était ce que je méritais.

**CHAPITRE 1:  
**  
_Elle hurlait. Elle criait de toutes ses forces, se débattant comme une forcenée, mais rien n'y fit. Ils étaient trop nombreux, trop fort. Elle tenta vainement de ramper, de se hisser aussi loin que le lui permettaient ses bras, elle tenta vainement de frapper, de cogner, de repousser ses agresseurs, mais la force lui manquait. Elle était trop faible, beaucoup trop faible. Cinq hommes contre une gamine de 18 ans à peine. Cinq grands gaillards contre une jeune femme fragile et sans défenses.  
Il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse faire sans réagir, pourtant. Elle hurla plus fort. Giflant, griffant du mieux qu'elle put ceux qui lui voulaient tant de mal.  
« Royce, non! Je t'en prie! Je t'en supplie, arrête! »  
Et puis, le premier coup tomba, lui coupant net la respiration. Un violent coup de pied dans l'abdomen. Elle se plia sous la douleur. Elle su à cet instant qu'il était trop tard. Personne ne viendrait l'aider, personne ne viendrait la sauver, personne ne viendrait la préserver._

Alice, figée, observa en silence cette vision qui s'offrait à elle. Horrifiée par ces images, elle aurait voulu fermer les yeux, tourné la tête. Mais, la fatalité de ce don qu'elle possédait la rendait victime de ces horreurs, de ces atrocités. Contrainte et forcée de regarder. Contrainte et forcer d'y assister. Impuissante.  
Ni les bras de Jasper, ni même son empathie ne parvinrent à la calmer, à la détendre. Les jambes ramenées contre sa poitrine, elle se balançait d'avant en arrière, les mains posées sur chacune de ses oreilles. Elle aurait voulu, de tout son cœur, que ces cris cessent. Les mains posées sur chacune de ses oreilles, elle aurait voulut de tout son cœur que ces images cessent.

Rosalie était étendue de tout son long, à même le sol. Elle était à bout de souffle et pourtant, elle aurait tout donner pour que cette étreinte se poursuive, que ce baiser ne s'achève jamais. Emmett roula sur le côté, en riant. Respirer, voilà bien l'une de seules choses qu'il était incapable de faire en présence de sa femme. D'une main habile, il repoussa les boucles blondes qui dissimulaient jalousement la perfection du visage de Rosalie.

Jasper enroula ses bras autour des hanches de sa compagne et l'attira tendrement contre lui. Il ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi prostrée. Il n'avait que peu de mal à imaginer ce que pouvaient représentées les images qui assaillaient Alice et ça le rendait malade de ne pas être en mesure de l'aider plus que ça. Amoindrir la peur, ne la faisait pas disparaître, il en était conscient. Il la berça doucement, murmurant quelques paroles réconfortantes, espérant que cesse enfin cette vision qui semblait s'éterniser.

_Elle était seule, elle était nue. Étendue de tout son long sur le pavé glacial et humide. La morsure du froid, bizarrement, fut sa seule préoccupation. Le froid dérangeant, agaçant, et la neige aussi. Fermant les yeux, elle attendit patiemment que la mort vienne la chercher, la faucher. Elle attendit patiemment que ses blessures, ou même le froid, aient raison d'elle._

Rosalie explosa de rire alors qu'Emmett la jetait sur le lit. Lui, un animal? Il s'empressa de la rejoindre, en bondissant sur elle, l'emprisonnant dans l'étau de ses bras. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent lentement, dessinant deux petites fossettes dans le creux de ses joues. Ses dents blanches et luisantes frôlèrent la peau fine et tendue du cou de la jeune femme. Sa bouche prit ensuite le relais, caressant tendrement son épaule nue, remontant doucement jusqu'à son oreille. Secouée par de légers frissons, elle soupira. Elle était tellement bien dans ses bras. Plus rien ne semblait l'inquiéter, désormais.

Alice s'abandonna enfin dans les bras de Jasper. Les yeux fermés, elle accueillit la fin de cette vision comme une bénédiction. Elle était heureuse que le calme soit enfin revenue dans sa tête. Heureuse? Non, elle ne l'étais qu'à moitié. Elle inspira profondément, humant le parfum enivrant de son compagnon. Elle se sentit étrangement bien. Automatiquement, elle leva les yeux sur lui, elle savait qu'il était responsable de cet apaisement, il ne pouvait en être autrement.  
« Nous allons avoir de sérieux ennuis. Finit-elle par chuchoter. De très gros problèmes, même. »

**Chapitre 2:**

Tous posèrent les yeux automatiquement sur Rosalie. Immobile, elle accusait le coup, fermée à toute réaction. Aucune réponse de sa part ne vint troubler le silence quasi religieux qui s'était instauré entre eux. Edward la dévisagea durant quelques secondes à peine. Le visage tordu par la douleur, il baissa les yeux, resserrant automatiquement l'emprise qu'il avait sur les hanches de Bella. Cette dernière leva alors les yeux vers lui, lisant distinctement la douleur qu'il peinait à contenir. Son regard se posa alors sur Jasper qui, la main posée sur son cœur, tentait de contrôler et d'apaiser les émotions qui émanait de sa sœur. Il n'avait jamais ressentit pareil déchirement jusque là.

« Rose… S'il te plaît… murmura-t-il. Inutile de contenir…  
- Jasper, tais-toi! Trancha-t-elle, sur un ton sec qui ne permettait aucune objection. »  
Machinalement, elle passa ses doigts dans sa chevelure dorée, replaçant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Puis, ses lèvres s'étirèrent lentement en un léger sourire.  
« On ne peut pas passer l'éternité sans que le passé ne vienne troubler notre petite vie bien tranquille, n'est-ce pas? »  
Elle riait, malgré tout. Elle avait terriblement mal mais elle riait. Esmée baissa les yeux, resserrant d'avantage son emprise sur la main puissante de son compagnon. Voir sa fille ainsi… Non, c'était trop lui demandé. Elle se souvenait encore de cette petite Rosalie qu'ils avaient recueillis, cette pauvre petite qui aurait tout donné pour oublié la manière dont elle avait été retrouvé, cette pauvre petite qui durant deux longues années avait passé sous silence la manière atroce dont elle avait trouvé la mort… Carlisle l'attira automatiquement contre lui, il connaissait assez sa compagne pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Lui-même, d'ailleurs, avait du mal à oublié cette partie sinistre des derniers instants de Rosalie.

« Je pensais qu'en les tuant tous les cinq je n'aurais plus à me soucier de tout ça… »

Elle fit quelques pas en direction de la baie vitrée, inspirant profondément. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur… De la peur? Non, pardon, cette émotion était moindre face à ce sentiment qui la dominait, à cet instant. Elle avait eu peur cette nuit là, parce qu'elle ne savait pas ce qui lui arriverait. Aujourd'hui, elle savait. Elle savait la douleur, elle savait l'humiliation, elle savait la haine. La peur n'était rien face à toutes ces horreurs qu'elle allait revivre.

Emmett enroula ses bras autour de ses hanches, l'attirant tendrement contre lui. Contrairement à ses paires, lui, n'avait assisté qu'à l'après. La reconstruction d'une vie brisée. C'est lui qui l'avait réconcilié avec son corps, avec son immortalité, avec l'amour. Alors que de ce sentiment, elle n'avait gardé que le mauvais, la douleur, la trahison, il lui avait apprit le partage, le désire, la sensualité. Le respect. Tout ce travail qu'il avait fait sur elle, il était prêt à la refaire, mais il ne voulait pas.  
Rosalie ferma doucement les yeux. Elle s'étonnerait sans doute toujours de l'effet apaisant qu'il avait sur elle. Inspirant profondément, elle huma le parfum enivrant de son compagnon, une manière de retrouver un peu de courage.

« Alice, il reste combien de temps avant que…? - La voix de Rose avait légèrement déraillée. L'emprise d'Emmett s'était resserrée. Le poing de Jasper s'était refermé; submergé par toutes ces émotions, il luttait pour garder le contrôle. - Combien de temps avant que…  
- Trois jours. »

Trois jours, c'était court. Tellement court pour pouvoir se préparer, pour pouvoir trouver la force de lutter. Sans s'en rendre réellement compte, elle cessa subitement de respirer. Tout comme Jasper, incapable de différencier ses émotions de celles de sa sœur. Tout comme Emmett, dépassé par cette courte échéance.

Bella baissa les yeux. Elle n'avait jamais vu la famille Cullen aussi fragile, elle n'avait jamais vu Rosalie aussi ébranlée.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à tout le monde pour votre soutiens. J'espère que vous comprendrez mieux ce qui se passe chez le Cullen.  
**

**Chapitre 3:**

Rosalie était immobile devant le gigantesque miroir qui ornait le mur de la salle de bain, fixant inlassablement le reflet qu'il projetait. Elle était belle, elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais été aussi belle. Est-ce que l'angoisse d'un danger imminent avait des vertus esthétique? La peur lui allait bien, il faut croire; autant que le rouge, autant que n'importe quel teinte d'ailleurs.

Alice parlait, elle se voulait rassurante; elle n'avait pas eu de vision depuis la dernière fois. Elle piaillait sans cesse, à la recherche d'une réaction, mais Rosalie ne l'entendait pas, elle l'écoutait à peine, préférant regarder cette malédiction dans le blanc des yeux, préférant entretenir cette malédiction: sa beauté. Elle peignait, doucement, chacune de ses boucles blondes avec patience. Une à une.

« Rosalie, tu m'écoutes? »

Et dire qu'elle avait commencé à accepter cette existence d'immortelle. Et dire qu'Emmett avait réussit à lui transmettre la passion de la vie, à lui faire oublier tout le mal pour s'axer sur un avenir éternel. Certes, elle aurait mal toute sa vie, de ne pas pouvoir accéder à ses plus simples désires, mais elle avait presque finit par s'y faire.

Et voilà, que dans deux jours, maintenant, elle retournerait au point de départ, là où la colère, la peur, la haine prônerait sur tout, sur elle. Elle tira un peu brutalement sur le peigne, alors que celui-ci rencontrait une difficulté, un nœud.

« Rose…? »

Le danger se trouve parfois plus proche qu'on ne l'aurait cru. Il était là, à seulement quelques mètres de la maison des Cullen, triomphant. Il était là, et il observait, il analysait, il enregistrait. Les mâles du clan se préparaient à partir, ils se préparaient à le traquer, sans savoir que leur absence faciliterait son travail, son plan d'action, sans savoir que celui qu'ils recherchaient étaient là, tout près. Il bouillait d'impatience. C'était tellement excitant, grisant, de se jouer de cette famille qu'il avait détesté durant de longues années. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi? Par vanité, par fierté. Rosalie l'avait gentiment repoussé, prétextant en aimer un autre. Cet imbécile d'Emmett. Elle avait choisis cet idiot, plutôt que lui, pourtant si puissant. Il avait mis longtemps pour préparer sa vengeance, mais l'attente avait valut le coup. Il avait réussis à contrôler son pouvoir, il avait apprit à contrecarrer celui de ses ennemis, il savait désormais les manipuler à sa guise. Il avait fallut cinquante ans pour cela, mais que représentait un demi siècle face à une éternité de satisfaction? Rosalie serait briser, Emmett aura perdu sa raison d'être, et lui se jouerait indéfiniment de ce spectacle.

« Barbas, n'oublie pas. Tu m'as promis quelque chose. Quand tu auras eu ce que tu voulais…

- Oui, je sais. Quand j'aurais eu Rosalie, tu auras Bella. En attendant, Jane, soit patiente. »

**Chapitre 4:**

Emmett, d'ordinaire si bavard, n'avait pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois. Il continuait de conduire, concentré sur la route. Il suivait les instruction d'Edward à la lettre, tournant à gauche ou à droit selon l'ordre émit par son frère. Il se sentait terriblement inutile. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir aidé sa compagne d'une quelconque façon, l'apaiser comme pouvait le faire Jasper, ou encore la comprendre, comme en était capable Edward, qui lisait en elle. Il aurait pu rester à ses côtés, il aurait pu patienter avec elle, que cette foutue menace vienne la briser, mais il en était incapable. Il ne savait pas qui, ni où chercher, mais il était prêt à remuer ciel et terre pour trouver.

Levant lentement les yeux au ciel, Barbas accueillit les premières gouttes de pluies avec satisfaction. Cette fine pluie aurait glacé le plus vaillant des mortels, elle glacerait Rosalie dans tout son être. Jetant un coup d'œil à la petite Jane, il s'assura une énième fois qu'elle ait comprit le rôle qu'elle jouerait dans cette histoire.

« On tourne en rond, Edward. - Jasper détailla le paysage, ils étaient déjà passé par ici, devant ce magasin. - Tu es sûre que c'est par ici?

- Je ne suis sûre de rien, mais les voix sont plus claires, plus distinctes, je présume qu'on se rapproche.

- Ou qu'on se fait manipuler en beauté. Si seulement on savais où chercher, et qui chercher surtout… »

__

Rosalie était debout, sous le porche de la maison. Elle guettait l'arrivée d'Emmett qui venait de l'appeler, pour lui dire qu'ils étaient en chemin, qu'ils rentraient. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé de concluant. Il pleuvait à grosse goutte et la robe blanche de Rose était complètement trempée, malgré la mince protection qu'offrait le perron. Ses cheveux gouttaient dans son dos, et bizarrement elle frissonnait. Elle avait froid.

Elle fit un pas en avant, en repérant les phares de la jeep, éclairer un bout de chemin.

Et puis l'allée d'arbres se transforma progressivement en ruelle sombre, les phares en vieux lampadaire de l'époque.

Pivotant sur elle-même, elle réalisa que la maison n'était plus. Derrière elle, seulement le noir et le bout de chemin qui la séparait de la maison de son amie, Vera. Et puis, très vite, en bruit de fond, des éclats de rires qui lui glacèrent le sang.

« Pas déjà. Murmura-t-elle. Non, il reste encore 24heures. »

Alice écarquilla les yeux avec horreur tandis qu'elle réalisait s'être trompée lourdement. Une erreur? Elle était certaine que non. Les plans de celui qui en voulait à Rose avaient changé. Il voulait agir plus vite. Sautant sur ses pieds, elle dévala rapidement les escaliers, se précipitant dans le salon.

« Esmé, où est Rosalie?

- Elle vient de sortir dehors, Emmett l'a appelé…

- Quoi?! Déjà?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma chérie? »

Esmé était déjà à côté de sa fille. Elles n'eurent qu'à échangé un bref regard, pour se comprendre. Elle se précipitèrent dehors. Elles étaient persuadées, à cet instant, d'avoir sentit leur cœur s'animer dans leur poitrine.

Un bref sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Barbas, tandis qu'il s'introduisait lentement dans l'esprit de la belle Rosalie. Jane attendait patiemment le signale, excitée à l'idée de faire ressentir à cette beauté immortelle la peur, la douleur, l'humiliation.

« Tient toi prête… »


End file.
